1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with magnetic element retained therein.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,517,222 discloses an electrical connector comprising an insulator, a plurality of conductive terminals accommodated in the insulator, a metal shell shielding around the insulator and a magnetic element retained in the insulator. The metal shell includes side walls and a rear end wall shielding around the insulator. The magnetic element with smooth surface is accommodated in the metal shell. The front face of the magnetic element is exposed from the shell so as to mate with a corresponding magnetic element of the complementary connector. Normally, the manner of securing the magnetic element of the electrical connector is using glue or adding additional retaining component. However, some of the manners have a poor assembly efficiency, and some of the manners have a poor retaining force.
In view of the foregoing, an electrical connector with at least a magnetic element firmly secured therein would be desirable.